


Brain Numbing

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sex makes body parts go numb.





	Brain Numbing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Brain Numbing  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff  
Rating: R  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Sex makes body parts go numb.  
Archive Instructions: You actually think I'd say no? You don’t me at all.  
Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine. What I want to do to them wouldn't be allowed on NBC. God bless Aaron Sorkin for at least inventing the characters so I could exploit them.  
Author's Notes: Damn, I either need to keep Naomi, the girl who dared me to write slash, the hell away from me at lunch or not carry around a notebook. She always plants some idea into my head. This was one of them.

**Brain Numbing by Perpetual Motion**

Sam screamed and tried to breathe. He gripped his fingers in Josh's hair and tried to stay conscious. "Oh, God."

"Glad you think so highly of me." Josh slid up Sam's body, licking the corner of his mouth clean and smiling. "You okay, Sam?"

"Oh, God."

"We've already covered I'm God."

"Josh."

"That's me."

"Damn, Josh."

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my brain."

Josh chuckled and licked the sweat at Sam's collarbone. "You're not supposed to."

"I'm not supposed to feel my brain?"

"Not after sex."

"That's true." Sam stroked Josh's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Can you feel your brain?"

"I can barely feel my legs."

"I like having that effect on you."

"I'm not surprised."

"Josh?"

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to feel my brain again."


End file.
